Run Away from the Pain
by RTD-Jupiter
Summary: On HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Well Here We Go Again, if the spelling in this story is unusually bad, I'm sorry. I'm using "Shudder" a Text doc.  
  
Sorry I died off so fast, my comp was down for about a month. Had to reformat twice. This is an Inuyasha/Sailormoon Fic. And a Cowboy BeBop/SM fic is in the works, if I get a good response from the idea.  
Well anywho, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1, Run away, far away from pain.  
  
Twigs and briars stuck in the girls bare feet as she ran through the woods, she knew her master would be   
  
after her soon. "Just run Makoto, don't glance back, Nehelania will kill you if she catches you this time." She  
  
thought to herself. Makoto slipped and tumbled down a wet slope, she ended up flopping over into a creek. Every   
  
part of her body begged her to rest in the cool stream, but she was too terrified, "What was I thinking, running   
  
from master?" Makoto stood up on weary legs, she began to run again. She felt as if her legs were rubber, her   
  
lungs threatened to burst every time she breathed. Her stomache twisted in knots as she fled. Then she heard it,   
  
the sound of horse hoofs pounding on the muddy turf. "NO! MASTER FOUND ME!" Makoto kept on running, she looked   
  
back to see a man, one of Nehelania's guards, on horseback, quickly riding her down. "Help!" she called out,   
  
knowing no one would hear, let alone care. The guard grabbed Makoto by the back of her tattered shirt, "Gotcha   
  
slave!" He lifted her exhausted body onto the horse, Makoto began to fight back viciously. "Let me go Hyami, drop   
  
me or I'll.." Hyami backhanded Makoto across the face, knocking her sensless, "Or you'll what, bleed on me."   
  
Makoto began to cry, "No, I don't...wanna..go back." she moaned before she blacked out.  
@@@  
Makoto slowly came back to her senses, she was tied to a scarecrow post in the middle of Nehelania's field.   
  
From the road one could easily mistake the girl for just that, a scare crow. She appeared to be crucified, her arms   
  
streached painfully far out to her sides, and her feet bound together. Her tattered clothes barely covered her   
  
dignity. She was blood stained, the soles of her feet black with dried blood. The hot summer sun seared her flesh   
  
and parched her lips. The scene infront of Makoto was peaceful enough, a lush field of wheat with a road running   
  
through it, the mountains and the forest off in the distance. But Makoto was in too much pain to notice the beauty   
  
in front of her. She had been whipped once, she was barely conscious enough to notice, and she barely remembered   
  
Nehalania standing in front of her. "I'll leave you out here, to die of thirst or bleed to death, whichever comes   
first." She said as she left. Makoto sighed as she remembered this. She noticed the sun was actually slightly   
lower than the last time she saw it, she must have already been out here for a day.  
  
Makoto began to give up all, when, all of a sudden, a group of people (Though they were more like blurs to   
  
Makoto) could be seen walking up the road."Help me." The words barely escaped Makoto's lips, it only came out as a   
  
pained moan, but somehow, one of the group, the one with the long silver hair heard her. "Help me" she moaned   
  
again. She vaugely noticed her arms being untied as she slipped back into blissful darkness.  
@@@  
  
Well there you have it, short yes, but think of it as a teaser. Please review, I wont continue unless I get a good response. This story will be Third Person, but it will focus on Makoto. It will have a little romance (you'll have to wait to see with whom) a little angst and a lot of action. Also send feedback on the Cowboy Bebop/SM fic please.   
Later all.  
RTD-Jupiter 


	2. Friends heal all wounds

Wow every one loves me suddenly. Jupiter's Light, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you ect. Well here's chapter 2.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Friends cure all wounds.  
  
  
Makoto groaned and rolled to her side, she could fell cool grass on her skin. She started to remember that  
  
someone saved her, "Why would someone save me?" She thought. Makoto slowly opened one eye, she saw no one   
  
around, just trees. "This makes no sense, why would someone save me just to ditch me in the forest." Makoto thought   
  
about sitting up, but her body protested to any movement. Her muscles ached, her flesh stung with the pain of   
  
numerous cuts, and her head throbbed. Suddenly her ears picked up on the sound of feet moving through the forest,   
  
accompainied by voices.  
  
"Dammit Miroku, you had to play hero didn't you, now we have some half dead girl slowing us down, do you   
  
want to find Naraku or not?" "Inuyuasha, were is your sense of Chivalry, it's our duty as men to save damsels in   
  
distress." "Yeah, well you'll never see me saving some stupid girl, Miroku." "So Kagome doesn't count as a girl   
  
eh?" A long awkward silence followed. Makoto was amused by this conversation, by now the two men were near her,   
  
and the appeared to be setting up a camp. Makoto started to get a good look at the two men. Her attention was   
  
first drawn towards the silver haired man. He looked normal at first glance, then Makoto noticed that he had dog   
  
ears and yellow eyes. "A half demon, no doubt." Then Makoto looked over towards the other man. Her heart   
  
fluttered, he had short black hair and, judging by his attire, was definately a monk. Makoto found the man very,   
  
very attractive.   
  
Then he looked her way, Makoto quickly closed her eye, hoping he wouldn't notice she was staring at him.   
  
She heard him coming over to her, Makoto felt her cheeks get warm. "No Makoto, this is no time to blush, he'll   
  
know...." Makoto's thought was interupted by the man's chuckle. "So you're awake now mi'lady?" Makoto opened her   
  
eyes, "Did he just call me a lady?" The boy knelt down and put his hand on her forehead, "So your fever is gone I   
  
see." Makoto just looked up at him, "I had a fever?" Miroku grabbed a wet rag and rung it out, he then proceeded   
  
to place the rag on her head. "Yes, you've been passed out since yesterday, you just laid there covered in sweat,  
  
Kagome thought you were dead." Makoto just shut her eyes, her head was still throbbing.   
  
"Can I have you're name Mi'lady?" Makoto just blushed and managed to stammer, "M..Makoto." "Well my dear   
  
Makoto, my name is Miroku." He took Makoto's hand and kissed it. He smiled at Makoto's face, "Judging by the   
amount of blush on you're face, I can tell you're not used to this much attention." Makoto just stayed silent. The  
  
Half-Demon finally spoke, "For crying out loud Miroku, give the girl some space." Miroku was about to say   
something, when a woman's voice interuppted him, "Well, were back, I wasn't really able to find anything to eat, but  
  
Shipo did manage to catch some fish for everyone." Makoto looked over to see a girl with black hair, dressed in   
very bizzare clothes, and a little boy Kitsume.   
  
The girl looked at Makoto, "Oh so I see our guest is finally awake," She reached into her bag and pulled   
  
out a can of something. She shook it and handed it to Makoto, "Here, drink this." Makoto just stared at it   
blankly. The girl unscrewed the top, Makoto just still stared at it. "What is it." "It's green tea, you'll like   
it." Said the girl. Makoto just took a sip, it was actually quite good. She downed the whole can in seconds, it   
felt so good on her parched throat. The girl smiled, "Told ya you'd like it," She extended her hand, "My names   
Kagome." Makoto shook her hand, "I'm Makoto." Inuyasha looked up at the sky, "We should build a fire tonight,   
it'll be a full moon, all sorts of demons will be out." Makoto just looked up at Inuyasha, "A full moon?" she   
asked, panicked. "Is that a problem?" Asked Miroku. Makoto just stayed silent, should she tell her new friends  
  
her secret, or let them find out for themselves?"  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, What's Makoto's secret, well I guess you'll have to find out next chapter. Hope ya like it, Oh yeah, I now recieve non signed reviews. Sorry bout that. Later. 


	3. Disclaimer, don't get too excited!

I'm so sorry for not updating this story, it's not that it is dead, it is just that I have no clue were to go with it. I had an idea, but didn't get it down on paper fast enough, so I lost it. (LOL) So I come to you with a request. If anyone, and I mean anyone, would like to help me along with this story, please E-mail me! It would be very helpful, and it would be an honor for me to have someone willing to help me along. Until then, please read my other stories and send me some feedback. My E-mail, is naughty_nathan200256@hotmail.com Thank you ~ RTD-Jupiter


	4. Kitsune, Nogitsune!

Okay, so I gave this a lot of thought and decided to just completely rewrite chapter 3. Don't hurt me, don't throw rocks at me, just read and reply. READ THIS IN PLACE OF CHAPTER #3 PLEASE  
  
Chapter 3 Kitsune  
  
Is that a problem, that was what the monk had asked, it wasn't a difficult question, yes or no. So why couldn't Makoto answer it. She was proud to be a Kitsune, damn proud, but the others, what would they think. Obviously they tolerated demons, there were two in their group, and one was even of her kind. But, they thought she was human, would it scare them, or would they even care? But the monk, why did she care what the monk thought? She was confused, did she like this monk better than his friends, and if so, why?  
  
"Excuse me?" The monk spoke again, waking Makoto from her stupor, "I asked you a question."  
  
Makoto sighed, "I don't know how to say this so here it goes, I'm a Nogitsune." Makoto cringed, waiting for the monk to bash her.  
  
"A what?" asked Kagome.  
  
"A renegade fox demon!" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"GET BACK, SHE MIGHT BE DANGEROUS!" Cried Shippo, "My dad warned me about Nogitsune, he said they caused trouble and hurt people."  
  
"Indeed, groups of them have been known to destroy entire villages." said Miroku.  
  
Makoto just slumped back, trying to leave before things turned violent but Inuyasha jumped forward and grabbed her by her shirt. She looked up at him, fear in her big green eyes, was he going to kill her, right here and now. She had no chance against him now, she was still weak from her wounds.  
  
"So, what was your plan, to take advantage of our hospitality then murder us in our sleep?" ask Inuyasha.  
  
"No, please, I would never, I...." Makoto stopped in mid sentence, she felt her tail reappear, which was very uncomfortable seeing as her pants restricted it. Her human ears faded away, replaced by a pair of fox ears on top of her head. Her hair turned deep red, her eyes an extremely bright green.  
  
"My disguise is only good from half-moon to full." She said sheepishly.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, a couple tears fell from the fox demons eyes, he started to feel a bit of pity. But then again, Nogitsune are tricksters, she probably just wanted him to let her go. If he let her go, and she was indeed dangerous, then she could possibly hurt or kill Kagome, and how could he live with himself then? He looked back at everyone else, they seemed to be waiting for him to act. He looked back at Makoto, she looked so scared though. He finally threw her to the ground, she landed roughly on her rump. Makoto curled into a ball on the ground.  
  
"Get outta here!" growled Inuyasha.  
  
Makoto looked up at him "Please, let me stay, I wont cause trouble I just...." She trailed off.  
  
"Just what?" asked Miroku, he seemed irritated. This made Makoto feel almost sick, he was mad at her, the monk whom she had liked so much a few moments earlier seemed to hate her.  
  
"I just want friends, to not be lonely, I want a family again, please..." Makoto started to cry, she had felt so welcome when they were taking care of herm she had thought that maybe this would be the end of her loneliness, but no, the were going to run her off just like everyone else, just like her old clan.  
  
The group just stared, finally Kagome stepped forward, she put a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Well then, I guess you've found a very tolerant family."  
  
"What?" cried Inuyasha in disbelief.  
  
"But Kagome, she might be dangerous, rouges can never be trusted." Said Miroku.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I think we could all be called rouges ourselves Miroku." Said Kagome, a bit of anger in her tone.  
  
She turned toward Makoto, "I can trust you right?" Makoto nodded, "So it's settled, welcome to the group."  
  
Kagome pulled Makoto over towards were she was sitting, the two talked disregarding the others. Makoto felt a strange sort of acceptance from the group that night, maybe, just maybe, she was finally home.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Well re-write to the max, give me a response so I can continue.  
  
RTD-Jupiter 


End file.
